longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Eiffel Trousers Records
Eiffel Trousers Records was formed by two brothers (Jon and Matt Roren) in the early to mid 90's out of a basement studio in Kings Park , NY dubbed "Rubber Chicken Studios ". ETR was originally a label for putting out their own releases as Caroline's Pneumatic Drapery , after the first CPD release Jon moved to seattle and started another label for his project The Elephant Calf and Matt stayed at home and put out demos and full lengths by some of Long Island's up and coming young bands of the 90's punk scene including Sedition (Featuring Chris Amato of Hidden In Plain View),The Microwave Orphans , 48 In The Basement , Clump (later on known as The Backup Plan ), Freaks From The Apocaylpse , SuperMatchBoxx , On The Might Of Princes , Whoopie Cushion (later on known as The Goodwill), Sprout and many others Discography: ET001: Caroline's Pneumatic Drapery - 3rd Debut Album ET002: Sedition - Sedition ET003:The Microwave Orphans - DEMON ET004: SuperMatchBoxx - I Went To Get My Neighbor's Mail ET005: Sedition - Six Month Stand ET006: The Embarrassing Rex - Second Thoughts ET007: GassEx - GassEx ET008: The Lactose Intolerants - Fuck Milk ET009: SuperMatchboxxx - The Jay Days : An Anthology ET010: Freaks From The Apocaylpse - Kinda Ok ET011: The Microwave Orphans - Andre ET012: 48 In The Basement - She's Not Feeling Well ET013: Tork & Co. - Where's My Fuckin' Wicker Basket? ET014: Various Artists - Rubber Chicken Studios Compilation : Rare and Out Of Print Recordings ET015: The Mutes Brothers - Isn't It Neat Being Unique? ET016: Sprout - Demo ET017: Space Robot Scientists - At Home With Machines (CD) ET018: Milton - Tiene Leche ET019: The Microwave Orphans - Remember Orange Julius ET020: Caroline's Pneumatic Drapery - TBD ET021: Sprout - Sprout (CD) ET022: Whoopie Cushion - No Thanks To Heather ET023: Clump - The "We Couldn't Afford A 7" Demo ET024: 48 In The Basement /The Microwave Orphans - Young And Abrasive (CD) ET025: Various Artists - Rubber Chicken Studios Memorial Compilation ET026: On The Might Of Princes - Demo ET027: The Microwave Orphans - Precise Microwave Orphans Order - 17 Of The Worst Live Perfomances ET028: Freaks From The Apocaylpse - We Always Knew Better (CD) ET029: Bookstore - Sleeping On Glass Pillows ET030: The Microwave Orphans - While You Were Out Being sXe... (CD) ET031: Pee-Soup - Grab Yourself A Big Ol' Bowl Of... ET032: Various Artists - Victims Of The Modern Age: A Food Not Bombs Benefit (CD) ET033: The Microwave Orphans - Anthology (CD) ET034: The Potbelly Bandits - Geck EP (CD) ET035: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : Super Pop Jamz Vol. 1(CD) ET036: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : Now That's What I Call Karaoke vol. 2 (CD) ET037: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : Dr. Strange Karaoke - Or How I Got Girls To Stop Talking To Me Through The Art Of Song (CD) ET038: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : A Very Karaoke Christmas (CD) ET039: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : Forever's Gonna Start Tonight : MRKE Ruins Your Favorite Songs of The 80's (CD) ET040: Gortobott Destruction Unit : Fuck Earth, Let's Waltz (CD) ET041: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : Here I Go Again On My Own : MRKE Ruins Some More 80's Classics (CD) ET042: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : That 70's Karaoke (CD) ET043: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : 60's Karaoke Groove Shack (CD) ET044: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : Karaoke's But Goodies (CD) ET045: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : Pop hits vol. 6 (CD) ET046: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : MRKE:Up Where I Belong - The Duets Record (CD) ET047: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : Loosends (CD) ET048: The Matt Roren Karaoke Experience : Detroit Karaoke City : The Sounds Of Motown (CD)